


catching sunlight

by NkG



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Imprinting, Angst, Awesome Charlie Swan, Bella Swan Has a Twin, Bisexuality, Charlie Being Charlie, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Imprinting (Twilight), Lesbian Character, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Parent-Child Relationship, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Bonding, Slow Burn, Twins, Unrequited Love, because why not, cliches, many many cliches, will have Bella/Edward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NkG/pseuds/NkG
Summary: A Twilight fanfic where Bella's twin sister is Leah's imprint with a twist of rain, angst, fluff, cliches, and sunlight.(or where I scrambled together words to create a fanfic no one asked for)





	1. it's okay

**Author's Note:**

> Because Leah deserved better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Leah deserved better

**Part I**

* * *

**_"It's okay..."_ **

* * *

_January 16, 2005_

Leah Clearwater was tired.

She was tired of everyone telling her it will be 'okay'. Tired of her dad's instance that 'everything was for the best'. Tired of being told to forgive Sam. She was just tired. It's been only a week since Sam broke up with her and Leah's already feeling like the world could go screw itself.

She slammed the door shut behind her, groaning as she threw herself onto the bed. She curled into the soft blanket, chest tight. She didn't stop the tears as they fell. Sniffling, Leah sunk more deeply into her bed. She didn't even notice when she fell asleep, awakening only when there was a knock at her door. Blinking, Leah rubbed her eyes as she turned onto her back and looked at the door.

Scowling, she turned away again, intent on ignoring whoever it was. Curling deeper into her blanket, she sighed and closed her eyes.

Another knock and Leah tightened her grasp on the blanket, covering her ears.

More knocks. Leah squeezed her eyes, throwing the covers over her face. A sound from behind the door, the handle shaking and a few moments of shuffling from outside. Then the door creaked open.

"Leah?"

At the familiar voice, Leah groaned as she took her pillow and placed it over her head on top of the covers.

Why was  _she_  here?

"Leah, come running with me." Leah ignored the voice, arms tightening on her pillow as she scooted towards the wall. The bed dipped and Leah scooted even further away as she felt a hand gently nudge her. "Come on, Leah. Get up."

"Go away," Leah mumbled as she reached the wall, knees knocking into it.

A tug on her blanket followed by "Your mom told me you've been in here all week, Leah."

Leah gave no response, eyes closing as she tried to go back to sleep. The bed justled and suddenly, her pillow was gone. Leah grunted in contempt before simply hiding into her blanket. The dip disappeared and Leah relaxed, happy that the other girl was finally going away. Sighing, Leah relaxed, ready to return to a blessed dreamless nap when her blanket was suddenly stolen from her, the cold air hitting hard.

Leah whipped around, eyes glaring daggers up into grinning blue eyes. "What the hell, Teddy!?"

Theodora Swan, best known as Teddy by everyone who has ever met the girl, shrugged off Leah's glare with a grin. The younger girl wore an irritating bright red sweater that seemed to engulf her, jet black leggings hugging toned thighs and calves. All of this paired with neon orange sneakers.

Only Teddy would think neon orange sneakers matched such an annoying red.

"Come on." Teddy tugged at Leah, pulling her stiff body from the bed. Leah only moved an inch before rolling back to her spot, shooting a glare at the other girl and her disturbingly bright outfit.

"Go away, Teddy," Leah grumbled as she attempted to take back her stolen blanket. Teddy simply pulled it away and threw it aside, leaning over Leah as she tugged Leah towards the end of the bed.

"No!" Teddy laughed, avoiding Leah's shoving hands. "Come run with me, Leah."

Leah tried rolling away, but then Teddy threw herself onto the older girl and Leah grunted at the sudden weight on top of her. She stiffened when soft limbs curled around her. She groaned and glared down even as Teddy looked up at her with smiling cobalt eyes, a lopsided grin on her face.

"Come on, Leah Leah," came the slow whine, Teddy's voice holding back another laugh. "Please? What if I forget my way home? Or fall into the water!? Think of my dad, Leah! What would he eat if I wasn't there anymore, huh? He'll come over all the time and eat you guys out of your house! Or what about Seth?! What would he say when he realized you let his favoritest person in the world wonder the perilous shores of the beach? I could fall into quicksand or-"

Leah rolled her eyes before shoving Teddy away as she threw her legs over the side of the bed. She ran a hand through her hair, looking down at her feet before she squeezed her eyes shut.

"You're so annoying," Leah mumbled, opening her eyes and standing up with a deep huff. "Fine! Get out so I can change, idiot."

"Yes!" Teddy did a little dance, twirling on the spot before flashing away, a red and orange blur.

"And return my room key," Leah shouted after her, but the door slammed with a shut.

Sighing, Leah simply rolled her eyes even as she heard the light shuffling of feet moving away from her door. It took Leah only a few minutes to grab an oversized hoodie and some baggy sweatpants. She tied her hair into a low ponytail, scowl permanently painted on her face even as Teddy only smiled at her when she came out of her room.

It took a bit longer to drive down to the beach and Leah let out a deep sigh when Teddy dragged her to the edge of the water as soon as they were out. The other girl's hands were cool and damp against Leah's hotter skin.

Teddy let go when they hit the water and Leah quickly shoved the freed hand into her hoodie pocket. Nothing was said, an odd silence settling between them as Teddy led Leah down the beach, the two walking side by side. After a few more moments of just walking, Leah finally broke the silence.

"I thought we were going for a run," Leah muttered as she looked down at her feet, taking in the way the sand squashed beneath her shoes.

"Today feels more like a walk, wouldn't you say?" Teddy's response was light and Leah didn't need to look to know that Teddy was still smiling.

Leah only grunted in response. She really didn't understand how today felt like a walk-day, whatever the hell that meant. Leah gazed over at Teddy's feet, the neon orange contrasting drastically to the dull and dark sand. Slowly, she lifted her gaze and studied Teddy.

The other girl's brown curls were tied up into a messy bun, hair strands escaping despite the attempt to tame it. She almost looked like a ghost against the ocean sky, her pale skin blending into the grayness. If it wasn't for the bright red hoodie, Teddy would be a ghost, except that no ghost would dare wear such happy colors. The younger girl's hands were tucked away in her side pockets, a low humming sound escaping her throat. Leah blinked when Teddy turned to look at her, blue eyes catching her gaze before Leah looked away.

There were no words shared between them as they continued on their path. Leah didn't know how much time passed until Teddy finally stopped. Leah looked up and watched as Teddy turned towards the water, catching only the pale of Teddy's neck and the messy ombre bun.

"It's okay, you know," Teddy whispered softly, her voice falling into the sea.

Leah frowned (when did she ever stop?) before crossing her arms. "What's okay?"

"That it's not okay." Teddy response was even quieter than her first words. Before Leah could question her, Teddy turned to her and Leah blinked. Teddy wasn't smiling, her blue eyes unreadable. "It's okay that you're not okay. It's okay to be hurt and to be angry; to feel like nothing will ever be okay again." A pause. Teddy looked away. "It won't be okay for a while...maybe never. And that's okay, Leah, because you loved him." Another pause before Teddy whispered, "even now you do."

Leah's arms tightened around her as she took in Teddy's words. Leah swallowed audibly, throat hurting as she took in a breath. At her exhale, Teddy turned back, eyes catching Leah's. It was only for a split second and then, Teddy twirled around and started walking back the way they came, pale hands slipping into red pockets.

Leah didn't follow, staring after the other girl as she thought back to Teddy's words.

Teddy stopped in her tracks, turning back to her. Leah blinked at the grin on Teddy's face. Pale hands moved up to cup chap lips, blue eyes that were so unreadable before shining brightly at Leah from the small distance between them.

"I'll race you to the car," Teddy shouted, even though she wasn't that far from Leah, "winner gets to drive home!"

Leah rolled her eyes at the girl, head shaking. Then, when Teddy turned and started sprinting, Leah sighed and quickly followed, picking up her feet.

She yelled after the laughing girl, "you can't even drive!"

Teddy won in the end. Of course, Leah smirked at the pouting girl, the idiot forgot that Leah had the keys to the car. Leah stiffened as they neared the car, eyes watching Teddy closely. It was only a split second, but Teddy froze a few steps from the car, blue eyes suddenly staring into space, the younger girl lost somewhere Leah couldn't follow. It was brief, but Leah's heart steadied itself as Teddy she bounced forward, stopping by the passenger side. Leah unlocked the car and the two were soon pulling out of the parking lot in no time.

"Do you want a ride home," Leah asked as she turned out to the main road heading for Forks already.

"Sure!" Teddy tugged her hair from the bun, curls cascading around her shoulders as she shook her head. "I'll ask Jakey to get my bike when they bring Bella's car over tomorrow."

At the mention of Teddy's twin, Leah glanced over at the other girl. "Bella's coming already?"

"Mhmm," Teddy hummed as she rolled down the windows and glided her hand against the wind. "Charlie is picking her up while I clean up our room."

Leah scoffed, head shaking, as her lips quirked upwards. "I thought you were supposed to have the room ready last week after we helped move everything in?"

Teddy shrugged, Leah catching the movement from the corner of her eyes. "I was busy last week."

"With what," Leah asked as she turned down onto the first small road leading to the Swan house.

There was a brief pause before a mumbled, "stuff with Sophie."

Sophie Snow was one of Teddy's closest friends from outside the res. Leah's never met her, but she's seen the girl around because she was part of the tutoring program between Forks and La Push. She glanced at Teddy, eyes narrowing at the other girl's obvious lie, but the younger girl was looking out the window, hand still gliding through the air.

Leah didn't push it because she knew how stubborn Teddy could be. If pushed, the younger girl will only dig her feet and insist that she wasn't lying, going as far as to spin tales to cover it up. Leah sighed inwardly.

When they got to the Swan house, Leah pulled over. She'd only put the car in park when Teddy was already reaching for the buckle at her side.

"Thanks for the ride, Leah," chirped the other girl as she freed herself and opened the passenger door. She shot Leah a grin, turning to leave the car. But before she could slip out, Leah grabbed her wrist. Teddy looked down at Leah's fingers before looking up, eyes furrowed. "What's up?"

"Thanks." Leah let go of her and turned away, fingers tightening around the wheel.

There was a silence before Leah looked back at the girl. Teddy's eyes were watching her, lips and eyes revealing no emotion, not even the usual smile.

The two only stared at each other before Teddy broke the silence with a huff as she exited the door, saying over her shoulders at Leah, "Sam's an idiot." Then she closed the door and leaned across the open window screen and looked seriously at Leah. "Tell Seth that I'm still up for that hunting party."

Leah's lips quirked, but she fought down the smile. "Yea, yea. You idiots can do whatever you want."

"I'll take that as your blessing," Teddy replied without missing a beat, grin wide. "We'll send you his head. Or would you prefer his di-"

"Teddy." Leah finally cracked, scoffing down a laugh with a shake of her head. "Go home already."

"Okay, okay!" Teddy stepped away from the car, hands in her pockets as she leaned on the heels of her feet. "Just his head then." A pause and Leah looked away to shift the car forward. "Bye Leah Leah."

"Cya," Leah responded without looking at her, before driving away.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been YEARS since I read Twilight so I am using the 'Twilight Lexicon' timeline *shrugs* just found it online so hopefully it's accurate.
> 
> But you can find me on Tumblr at gow-ah for any questions/etc. I'm pretty new to AO3 and Tumblr so not sure what I'm expecting from this site (^_^).
> 
> Thanks, though!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> -NkG
> 
> *Also Warning: This is basically a rewrite of Twilight, but with Bella's twin sister affecting canonverse. No like, no read.*


	2. she's my twin sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part II

**II**

* * *

_**"She's my twin sister..."** _

* * *

_ January 17, 2005 _

Bella has never truly understood her twin sister's pull to Forks, especially as she looked out at the gray skies. She was glad she already said her farewells to the sun. She'd just landed in Port Angeles and it was raining just as she expected. She wondered how Teddy, someone with such a sunny personality, survived without sunlight.

But then again, Bella and Teddy have always been opposites despite being twins. While the two took after Renee in looks, Teddy took Charlie's curls and Renee's eyes while Bella did the opposite with Renee's hair and Charlie's eyes. However, she hadn't seen Teddy in two years, so maybe they've changed even more physically.

As she waited for the plane to unload, she studied the dark skies once more. After greeting Charlie with an awkward one-armed hug when she came off, they made their way to Charlie's cruiser. They'd exchange the simple pleasantries of how Renee was and how she has been. It was only in the car ride that Bella really tuned in when Charlie mentioned getting her a car.

"What kind of car," she asked as she glanced at him from the passenger side.

Charlie smiled as she answered, eyes never leaving the road. "Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."

"Where did you find it?" Bella wasn't really a car person, but she knew that was a question to ask.

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?"

Bella shook her head even as she frowned. Fingers clenching slightly on her pants, she licked her lips before replying, "is he related to Sarah Black?"

She watched as Charlie stiffened, his eyes glancing briefly at her before going back to the road. He nodded slowly.

"Yea. Sarah was his wife."

Bella nodded, taking in the words.

Sarah Black.

The only reason why Bella knew who she was, was because she'd passed away in a car accident involving Teddy. She looked out the passenger window, allowing for the sudden uncomfortable silence to fall. She knew Charlie was thinking about the accident too.

When Teddy first moved back to live with Charlie, she'd spent a lot of time with the Blacks. Sarah had been a stay-at-home mom and gladly took to watching her twin when Charlie was at work. From what she remembered, it had been a good setup.

But then the accident happened.

It'd been storming pretty badly in the area, but Sarah had needed to make a run to the grocery store. She'd taken Teddy along because she had planned to drop Teddy home after shopping. Except she never made it to the grocery store and the Teddy who returned home wasn't the Teddy everyone remembered. The Teddy that returned couldn't stand storms, having panic attacks at the mere sound of thunder and the Teddy that returned would hyperventilate whenever she was in or near a car.

It was truly only Teddy's sunny disposition and years of therapy that brought Teddy back to some sort of semblance. But everyone knew that she'd never truly recovered from the accident even when the panic attacks and hyperventilation stopped.

To this day, Bella knew that her twin couldn't sit anywhere in a car except for the passenger seat and that whenever it stormed, her sister would become closed off and quiet. Sometimes, the panic attacks would occur without warning. It's gotten better over the years, but Bella knew that Charlie and Teddy lived in fear of when the next attack would occur.

From what she knew, Teddy rode a bike everywhere, sometimes even when it rained or snowed, and if she couldn't bike, she jogged. Teddy was an avid morning jogger. It had been a therapeutic suggestion from one of her therapist.

Despite all the progress, everyone who knew the girl kept a close eye on her.

Breathing out softly, Bella turned back to Charlie.

"How is she," she asked quietly.

Charlie sighed, eyes softening. "Better. Teddy Bear is fine with car rides now, so long as she has the window open and sits in the passenger seat. She hasn't had an attack all year."

Bella nodded absently as she looked back to the road, taking in the childhood nickname and Charlie's words. The next hour drive was spent in silence with some comments here and there about the weather.

Bella took in the green. It was so green. A truly alien planet.

Sighing, she studied the familiar neighborhood. Growing up, whenever she came to visit Teddy and Charlie, her twin would always drag her around the neighborhood. She hated it, but could never say no to her twin. While Bella loved the indoors, Teddy was somewhat of a nature lover.

When they stopped in front of the two-bedroom house, Bella instantly caught sight of a faded red truck. As she studied it, rounded fenders and all, she knew she loved it.

"Wow, dad, I love it! Thanks!" As she got out of the car, the front door opened. A blur of orange and umber tackled into her. Bella caught her sister just in time but tripped and the two bumped into Charlie's cruiser. Bella couldn't help but laugh as she hugged her sister. "Hi Teddy."

"You're here, you're here, you're here!" Teddy's words, rushed and muffled, were said against her shoulder before the other girl pulled away, hands grabbing Bella's. "You're finally here, Bella Bear!"

At the childhood nickname, Bella grimaced. Bella has always blamed Charlie for that nickname because he started the whole Teddy Bear fiasco. Teddy said that Bella (who really didn't care, then and now) shouldn't be left out and took to calling Bella, Bella Bear. It wasn't just Bella, though. Teddy had called their parents Mama Bear and Papa Bear too.

It faded away when middle school came around, but Teddy continued calling her Bella Bear. And like everything else that involved her twin, Bella couldn't find it in her to tell Teddy to stop. She'd even come to like it. Not that she'll ever tell that to anyone.

"Yea." Bella tried to be as enthusiastic as Teddy. "I'm finally here, Teddy."

Teddy let her go, smiling all the while and quickly ushered Bella and her things up the stairs. Bella did a double take when Teddy took her to the east bedroom instead of the west bedroom.

"What," Bella began, but her question was quickly answered as Teddy put her stuff down, throwing open the door.

The east bedroom has always been slightly bigger than the west bedroom. It was big enough, Bella saw, for two twin beds, two dressers, and a work desk. Bella was surprised to see the separate twin beds. She'd never asked and just assumed that they would continue being bunkmates. The unmade side was obviously Teddy's side.

Her side, though, looked new and all tucked in. Her dresser, which stood at the foot of her bed, was bare. A desk sat between their beds in front of a wide window that revealed the backyard.

"When did this happen," Bella asked as she trailed her bags into the room.

"Well," Teddy jumped onto her unmade bed and faced Bella, eyes bright, "I told dad that we were teenagers now and couldn't continue to share a bunk bed. It took us a while with some help from Leah and them, but we were able to get everything by the end of last week." A pause as she leaned forward, arms crossing. "So, ah, do you like it?"

Bella's eyes widened a little at the mention of Leah, knowing the name well, but instead, she smiled as she looked at her side of the room. "I love it, Teddy. Thanks!"

"Well, it's the least I can do." Teddy tilted her head and sighed. "Especially since we're sharing a bathroom with dad."

At the reminder, Bella grimaced to which Teddy only laughed. Bella took the moment to study Teddy, taking in her twin's familiar laughter.

Physically, Bella and Teddy looked alike, similar facial features and everything except for the hair and eyes. They both had ivory skin, but unlike Bella, Teddy had a reason as she lived in a place without much sunlight. They've both always been slender. Except, Bella studied Teddy up and down, her twin has gotten quite toned from running and being at the gym.

"Do you still work part-time at the station's gym," Bella asked when Teddy stopped laughing.

Teddy nodded, arms uncrossing. "Yup! Every morning, I stop by and do a quick clean of the gym and sorting of things before heading to school." Jumping up, Teddy threw her hands up. "Oh, but not today! I can't miss your first day of school, Bella! And I also promised Jakey that I would make sure that old red ran well for you."

"Jakey?" Bella's eyes furrowed together even as Teddy came over to her and started helping her unpack. Bella moved without thinking, making room for her sister as Teddy reached over to help fold some of Bella's shirts.

"You remember Jacob Black, right?" At the name Black, Bella stiffened, but Teddy continued without notice. "We used to make mud pies with him when we were little. I still hang out with him here and there whenever I'm down at the res." Bella shook her head to which Teddy shrugged it off. "Oh, well. You'll meet him eventually. Maybe it'll spark something?"

Bella doubted that but just nodded along with Teddy. Another thing that made her different from Teddy: Bella didn't relate well to people. Her age or otherwise. Even their mom, whom Bella was very close too, was never truly in harmony with Bella.

In fact, Bella glanced at Teddy's face, the only person she has ever truly been in harmony with was Teddy. Maybe it was because they were twins, but despite the distance between them and the obvious difference in personality, Teddy and Bella have always just clicked. While Bella didn't get along with everyone else, Teddy always got her and she always got Teddy.

Looking at said twin, Bella began wondering if Forks truly didn't have a sun for her after all.

The next morning after a restless night (Teddy had silently slipped into her bed without a word when Bella began crying in the dark. She'd fallen asleep to Teddy humming a tune she didn't know), Bella awoke alone. And as soon as she looked out, sure enough, it was raining. She'd gotten ready and when she was downstairs, breakfast was already set but Teddy was nowhere in sight so only Charlie greeted her.

"She'll be back from her run soon," Charlie answered her silent question as she sat down across from him. "The rain doesn't stop her."

Bella frowned. "But I thought..." she couldn't finish her sentence, but at the sudden clenching of Charlie's face, Bella knew he understood.

He sighed before slipping some pancakes and eggs onto her plate. "She's fine with the rain now. Her music helps... just glad it isn't storming." He huffed a little and shook his head before digging back into his food.

Bella took in his words before nodding. Turning to her plate, she started with the pancakes, almost groaning as it melted into her mouth. She forgot how much she missed Teddy's cooking. There was a jingle of metal, something sliding in front of her. She looked up and saw as Charlie nudged a keychain at her.

"I was going to ask you yesterday, Bella, but can you keep these extra set of keys with you? They're for the house and Teddy's bike lock." Charlie smiled sheepishly at her.

Understanding crossed her face as she nodded and took the keys, slipping them into her pocket. Bella couldn't help but smile. Teddy's memory was on the same level as Bella's athletic skills which is to say that it wasn't much. Teddy often forgot or misplaced things.

It was only a moment later that Teddy came through the back door, earbuds on and head jamming to music as she sang the lyrics beneath her breath. The music was pretty loud, Bella noticed as a hint of something upbeat echoed to her ears. Her twin's rain jacket was soaked, sneakers squeaking wetly on the floor.

Teddy stopped at the sight of Bella and Charlie. She unhooked the buds, using a towel by the microwave to wipe off her face before patting her jacket and nudging off her wet shoes.

"Morning, Bella Bear and Papa Bear!" As she walked past them, she gave Charlie a kiss on the head to which their dad turned red and muttered a good morning. Bella mirrored his flush when Teddy dropped a kiss on her head, eyes wide in surprise. "Don't look like that, Bella! I don't have cooties."

Teddy left just as quickly as she came, twirling around the room as she grabbed an apple.

Bella blinked owlishly before finishing her breakfast. Just as she was about to get up, Teddy came back down. Twirling in circles, she took hers and Charlie's dishes to wash, earbuds on and singing loudly to something in Spanish. Charlie smiled sympathetically at Bella.

"Just go with it," he explained before putting everything else away.

Bella nodded slowly, eyes studying her sister even as she helped Charlie clear the table. "And the Spanish?"

Charlie shrugged.

As Bella waited for Teddy, she studied the house a bit more, noticing all the old pictures and mementos. She tried to fight the discomfort at all the evidence that Charlie had never gotten over Renee.

The rest of her day was just as weird and discomforting as her morning. Bella took extra care in observing her sister when they first got into the truck, but when Teddy only hesitated and showed no further sign of distress, the ride to school was fine. Bella didn't even complain as the rain splattered across her lap from Teddy's open window. Once they got to school, Teddy had her park in the student parking lot before she digging out Bella's schedule from her bright yellow backpack.

"How?" Bella took the slip from Teddy's hand.

Teddy grinned. "I know that you're uncomfortable with meeting office people so I went in and got your schedule. You just need to get this slipped signed by your teachers and turn it into the office before we go home. But it was no biggie." A pause before Teddy winked. "Plus Cheryl likes me and sorta has a crush on dad so I tend to find loopholes in things!"

Bella could only laugh at Teddy's antics before nodding. "Well, thanks, Teddy."

"Anytime, Bella Bear," came her twin's response.

That was the best part of her day because Bella soon realized that she and Teddy had absolutely no classes together which meant that the few times Bella saw Teddy was in passing. Although, much to Bella's surprise and discomfort, she was...more popular than she thought she would be in a small town high school.

She wondered what they all saw.

She wasn't sure how, but she ended up sitting at a full table with several strangers at lunch. She'd tried to find Teddy, but when it was obvious that Teddy wasn't going to show (did Teddy forget her?), she'd accepted an offer from a girl from Trig and Spanish. She truly hadn't wanted to because it meant conversations and answering questions.

"How are you related to Teddy again," asked Eric, a boy from English. Bella blinked at the question and saw as everyone else moved in to hear her answer.

"She's my twin sister," Bella said slowly, unsure if it was a trick question. At her answer, everyone nodded as if they already knew, even though there was clear surprise on their faces.

"That's what I heard," Eric said. He looked at her with narrowed eyes as if testing the validity of her answer. "You two don't look alike, though."

"We're fraternal twins," Bella explained even as she thought to herself,  _we do look alike_. She wondered if hair and eyes truly threw people off that much. But she didn't say more because it was then that she noticed them.

_Them_  turned out to be the Cullens. She listened as Jessica, the girl from Trig and Spanish, explain about Dr. Cullen and his foster children. When Bella realized that she wasn't the only outsiders in Forks, she felt some sort of kinship with the Cullens and some relief. It seems like she wasn't the only person of interest at Forks High.

Of all the Cullens, Edward grabbed her attention the most.

Even more so in biology. Her nervousness at sitting next to him in biology turned into confusion at his obvious discomfort and dislike of her presence. To make matters worse, when she went to turn in the slip Teddy gave her, Edward was already there. If it wasn't obvious before, it was then when Edward glared at her.

It was a big relief when Bella finally saw Teddy again. Her twin, upon seeing her, instantly started apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, Bella!" Teddy frowned, eyes swimming with unshed tears. "I lost track of time and forgot about meeting you for lunch! I was helping Sophie with our math project."

"Sophie?" Bella's eyes furrowed at the name. "Your friend, right? The one you always talk about."

"Yup!" Teddy instantly smiled, before frowning again. "I didn't mean to leave you at lunch. Who did you sit with?"

Bella didn't answer until they got into the car. "A girl from Trig and Spanish. Jessica, I believe."

"Wild curly dark hair and a bit shorter than us," Teddy replied instantly, eyes widening with surprise.

"Um, yea," Bella muttered as she turned out of the school parking lot.

"Oh, God." Teddy turned in her seat, the window only half-way down as she turned her attention to Bella. "How did you get a seat at the cool table?"

"Cool table?" Bella glanced briefly at Teddy in surprise before turning back to the road.

"Yea." Teddy turned around and went back to opening the window. "Well, I mean, they think they're cool which makes them cool, but really, they're not. Point being," Teddy turned back to her, "You got to sit with the cool kids."

"I guess?" Bella's eyes furrowed together. "They're friendly enough."

"Um," Teddy shook her head, "not really. The only friendly one is actually Angela. Did you meet her? She wears glasses, kinda tall. My friend Ben has a huge crush on her, but I think the whole school knows that she sorta has a thing for Eric so Ben spends most of his time at lunch moping in our corner. I mean, who would have thought, that you, on your first day would," and Bella's day was suddenly getting better as she listened to Teddy's gossip/rant.

If only she knew that her weeks, especially with a certain Cullen, will really test her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Bella bashing in this fic, sorry not sorry.


	3. do you truly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter today and a brief preview of Charlie's POV and a little more into Teddy and Bella childhood.

**III**

* * *

_**"Do you truly want your daughter to think you didn't want her?"** _

* * *

_January 25, 2005_

Charlie was sure he was cursed or someone out there really hated him. It's been only a week and Bella was already in the hospital: another car accident. He was just grateful no one had been killed. At the thought, he glanced over at his other daughter. Teddy was hovering back and forth by the door Bella had disappeared through.

Sophie Snow was standing a few ways from his daughter, her back to him so he only noticed her long blonde braid. She towered over Teddy at 5'8. She turned slightly and Charlie caught sight of her thick round glasses before she took them off to wipe the lens. She said something to Teddy and his daughter came to a stop.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair as the nurse came back with forms he needed to sign to release Bella from the hospital once she has been cleared. Signing quickly, he made his way to Teddy and Sophie.

The blonde girl gave him a tentative smile before nudging Teddy. As soon as blue eyes met his, Charlie couldn't help but relax. Teddy's face was twisted in concern, eyes watering a little.

"Daddy," she whimpered as he reached her.

He awkwardly returned her hug before letting her go. "How did you get here? I didn't see you at school earlier."

"I was still on my way from the station. I only knew what happened because Sophie waited for me so she could take me here."

Charlie gave the blonde a grateful smile. "Thanks, Soph."

"No problem, chief," came the soft reply as Sophie smiled at him. "I'll, um, I'll be over there with my dad." She pointed to one of the officers standing by the doorway. "You going home with your dad, Teddy?"

"Yea." Teddy hugged Sophie before turning back to him, arms crossing again. Teddy looked past him at the crowded room. "It feels like all of Forks is here."

Charlie sheepishly nodded as he looked around the room. It did. Well, at least, most of Forks High. He turned back to Teddy when he heard her deep sigh.

"What?"

"Bella is going to hate this," she muttered as she stepped closer to him, head tilting towards his. "She hates the attention."

Charlie could only agree as he sighed too. At the reminder of his other daughter's hate for attention, he added slowly, "I, ah, I also called Renee."

"Oh!" Teddy's eyes grew wide before a grin covered her face, the tension slipping from her body. "She's going to hate that even more."

Charlie could only sigh once more. There was a moment of silence between them, the two ignoring the crowded room. Charlie knew that it was only his uniform that kept everyone away. Otherwise, he knew that everyone would be demanding an answer.

"Do you think..." At Teddy's pause, Charlie turned back to her.

His eyes furrowed together. "What is it, Teddy Bear?"

"Do you think Bella's going to leave?" Teddy shrugged as she leaned on the heels of her shoes, eyes down as she bit her lips.

Charlie opened his mouth with a refute, but quickly closed his mouth. He knew better than to make false promises. Rubbing his neck, he also looked away. "I'm not sure, buddy. She's enjoyed the last week, though, so she might not."

Or at least he hoped. He studied his daughter, thinking about what he knew of his two children.

Theodora Helen Swan and Isabella Marie Swan.

The two were born mere minutes apart, Theodora being the first to greet the world. Charlie frowned at the memory. Teddy had been so quiet and oddly still, making no sound except for her breathing. It wasn't until her twin sister was born that Teddy began crying.

And that's how it would be for the rest of their time before Charlie and Renee divorced; Teddy crying only after Bella cried, waking only after Bella woke, and sleeping only after Bella slept.

During those first few months, with his parents rising illness and Renee's increasing depression, he'd been thankful that the twins were good babies. They calmed each other and were two peas in a pod. But the two did have their favorite parents.

Bella took to Renee while Teddy took to Charlie.

The few rare tantrums or long nights of crying were only settled when each baby was held by their favorite parent. It was difficult for Renee with Teddy, especially after she left Charlie. Charlie learned to stay up late in case she called Charlie for advice on how to cheer Teddy up.

It hadn't surprised anyone when Teddy's first words were daddy and Bella's, mommy. And when Teddy began speaking in full sentences, she had begun asking for 'daddy'. Teddy was five when she began asking Renee and Charlie if she could stay with Charlie. Neither of them had taken her seriously.

However, it got worse when Teddy turned seven. Teddy, energetic and always happy Teddy, stopped eating and not even Bella could cheer her up. When the twins had gone to visit Charlie that year, Renee hadn't objected when Charlie said that Teddy should stay with him in Forks.

It was the hardest decision Charlie has ever made. He hadn't wanted to hurt Renee or separate Bella and Teddy. But Billy had talked him into taking Teddy's demands seriously...

_"Am I boring you, Charlie?" Billy nudged him, the police officer snapping to attention even as he felt his neck warm._

_Clearing his throat, Charlie scoffed at Billy. "You're finally getting the hint, huh."_

_"Yea, yea." Billy shook his head at Charlie, gaze following his as the children disappeared from sight. "So, has it been decided then?"_

_"Has what been decided," Charlie mumbled as he turned back to Billy._

_His friend met his eyes with a look that spoke beyond his years as if Billy saw something that Charlie didn't. At times like these, Charlie wanted to squirm. But then Billy's eyes softened and a smile whisked itself onto the other man's face._

_"Teddy, Charlie. Has it been decided if she is staying with you when Bella returns to Renee?"_

_Charlie breathed out softly, casting his head down to study the sidewalk. "Renee isn't happy about it, but," he rubbed his neck, "it's what Teddy wants. She's been asking for years now, and they're about to start school and everything and..." Charlie stopped, turning back to Billy. "Am I_   _a bad father for wanting this, Billy? Even if it means separating them?"_

 _Charlie watched as Billy took in his words, the other man rubbing his chin and eyes looking away. "While I would never suggest separating_   _the family, I think you have to remember that this is what Teddy wants, Charlie."_

_"But she's so young," Charlie began, but Billy shrugged his words off._

_"And she is young," Billy interrupted as turned back to Charlie, "but have you thought about how it might do more harm to reject her, Charlie? As young as Teddy is, she will remember you sending her away when all she wanted was to stay with you. Do you truly want your daughter to think you didn't want her?"_

_At his words, Charlie's chest ached..._

And it ached now as Charlie studied Teddy.

When he'd told Teddy that she was staying, she'd thought that meant Bella was staying too. While Bella hadn't wanted to leave Teddy, she also didn't want to stay in Forks and Teddy hadn't wanted to leave him. So the decision had been made.

Teddy had cried herself to sleep for a week straight, crawling into Charlie's bed every night for a month before she could go back to sleep in the empty bedroom that she and Bella always shared. Towards the end of the year, Renee had moved herself and Bella to Phoenix and Charlie went with Teddy to Arizona for Christmas. It was hard seeing the two separate once more, but as the years went by, it became easier.

Despite the distance, the two were close. However, the distance did its toll. To make matters worse, the two hadn't seen each other in two years, the last time was when Teddy visited Phoenix in 2003.

So Teddy had been ecstatic when he told her that Bella was going to be spending the rest of junior year with them in Forks. He'd even allowed for the room switch and paid for all the redecoration and new furniture. While his pocket took a dent, he certainly didn't regret it.

Something nudged him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Daddy?" Teddy waved a hand in his face. "Did you hear me? I said that I think Bella is coming out."

And sure enough, Bella came out and just as Teddy predicted, she hated the attention and they left as soon as possible. Charlie, at Bella's obvious relief, almost smiled at the fact that this was the first time he'd ever seen Bella so happy to be inside his cruiser.

...

Bella sighed into the dark, eyes opening when sleep eluded her. After having calmed Renee down, she'd gone to bed. Teddy had just slipped into bed and turned off the lights. The whole day ran through her head. She couldn't stop thinking about Edward and the Cullens. About the accident and about Edward's strange words to her at the hospital.

Remembering her conversation with Charlie, Bella turned on her side. She stared into the darkness where she knew Teddy was. Nothing made sense. Since she noticed the Cullens, Forks had suddenly become more interesting but nothing made sense. Not since the Cullens. Not since Edward.

"Teddy?"

A shift, bed squeaking, and Teddy replied, "yea?"

"What," Bella bit her lips, pausing, before, "what do you think of the Cullens?"

"The Cullens?" Bella heard as the bed shifted again. "They're nice. Quiet, but nice. Why?"

Bella curled an arm beneath her head, eyes searching the darkness.  _Tell her_ , she told herself, tongue heavy and throat suddenly dry.

Tell her.

But tell her what? That she should be dead? That the Cullens weren't normal? That Edward Cullen shouldn't have been able to do what he did? Bella shook her head, eyes squeezing shut.

"Bella?"

"Edward," Bella breathed, eyes snapping open. "Edward. Edward Cullen. He- I, uh..."

" _Oh_." Teddy sat up, her bed creaking. "Is this what I think it is? Are you- do you," sharp intake of breath, "Bella, I know that he saved you and all, but trust me when I say that having a crush on Edward Cullen isn't the greatest idea. Half of the school does and, well..."

Bella coughed, covering her choke. "No! I don't- Teddy, that's not it-"

"Urgh, okay, that didn't come out the way it should have. What I mean is... he's a fine male specimen?" Teddy's bed shook as she moved around. "Wait, no. I-I mean, if I was straight, I would find him attractive too! Wait, ah, no, that's not right either. I don't mean to make it sound like you  _shouldn't_  have a crush on Edward Cullen. I mean, it's not like I can control that! If I could, I wouldn't like Le- I mean, Edward! Wait, no. Not Edward! I don't like Edward!"

Bella opened and closed her mouth, unable to follow Teddy's words. But it was clear that her twin was distressed by the sound of her squeaking bed.

"Wait, wait, wait. I mean, there's nothing  _wrong_  with Edward. He's nice! Like really nice and there isn't anything wrong with you liking-"

"Teddy!" Bella groaned, covering her eyes. She didn't know if she should cry or laugh. "It's... what?"

The creaking of her twin's bed answered her. "Oh man. Oh god. I'm being a bad sister, aren't I? I mean, if you  _like_  Edward-"

"I don't like," Bella stopped short. Actually, she didn't know what she felt for him. He fascinated her. And she couldn't stop thinking about him.  _Did_  she like Edward?

"Suuurreee" came the slow reply from her twin, as if answering her thoughts.

Groaning, Bella flopped onto her back and stared at the ceiling even though she couldn't see it in the dark. Maybe confiding in Teddy wasn't the best thing to do.

"Forget I said anything."

"But-"

"No."

"Bellaaa-"

"No, Teddy." Bella scoffed but followed it with a soft laugh even as her thoughts weighed down on her chest. "Just forget it."

"I-"

"It's fine, Teddy." A shift, a creak. "Go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Silence, then a sigh. "Okay."

"Goodnight, Teddy."

Another sigh from the other side of the room, followed by "Night night Bella Bear."

And when sleep finally claimed her, long after it had already claimed Teddy, Bella dreamed beautiful pale dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Practicing my writing skills by exploring different POVs. Will mostly be Leah and Bella for now with special guest stars like Charlie here and there.


	4. i'll just use my connections and blackmail my way out

**Part IV**

* * *

_**"I'll just use my connections and blackmail my way out."** _

* * *

_February 10, 2005_

"What's wrong with her?" Leah nodded towards Bella's retreating form as the door softly closed behind the youngest Swan twin.

Even as Leah asked this, she was restless, pacing back and forth in front of Teddy. The younger girl was watching her with furrowed eyes, teeth biting gently down on her lips before replying.

"I'm not sure. A boy from school has been ignoring her since the car accident and she's been, well, moping." Teddy smiled sheepishly with a shrug before leaning forward, blue eyes bright. "What's up, though, Leah?"

The older girl finally came to a stop and threw herself onto the desk chair across from where Teddy sat legs crossed on top of her bed. Brown eyes met blue ones and Leah sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. She glanced over at the room, eyes lingering on Bella's side.

Leah hasn't officially met the other girl since she's arrived. The other Swan had mumbled an awkward hello before disappearing to give her and Teddy space. Leah hasn't seen Bella since Bella last visited Forks when she was eleven.

Looking away, she turned back to Teddy, skin too warm and body still shaking from the news that Emily had shared. She wasn't sure why, but when she got off the phone with Emily, Teddy was the only person she could think of seeing.

"Sam," Leah winced, eyes closing briefly before she continued, "has been going to the Makah reservation."

Teddy's eyes widened before narrowing. "The Makah reservation? But why-"

"Sam told Emily that... that he's in love her." Leah's chest squeezed painfully.

Soft pink lips opened, then closed before Teddy whispered, "what." A pause. "Emily? As in  _our_  Emily?"

At Leah's nod, Teddy's whole face changed and in a flash, it was Teddy who was pacing the room, arms crossed and hands fisted as she huffed and puffed. If the situation was different, Leah would have laughed at the sight of a ferocious Teddy Swan. The girl, at 5'3, was a sight to see, but it was also because Teddy rarely displayed anger. Listening to the curses being thrown from her usual happy voice caused Leah to raise her brows in surprise.

"Teddy," Leah called out and when the younger girl only continued to glare at the ground and pace, Leah sighed, eyes softening as she watched Teddy. A small smile made its way to her face, chest ache waning away as she tried not to laugh.

Her eyes looked away as she realized that coming to see Teddy was a good decision. She could only imagine what telling her parents would have done. Maybe her dad would have just continued with his, 'it's for the best' speech followed by her mother's 'it'll be okay.' Smile disappearing, Leah glowered at the wall. Teddy's voice broke through her thoughts, though, and she turned back to the Swan girl. Teddy was no longer pacing and was instead standing across from Leah, arms still crossed. Her fists were no longer clenched, though.

"How's Emily?" Leah's brows furrowed in confusion at the question but disappeared when Teddy continued, "more specifically, how's her hand? Sam's head is pretty thick, after all, and I would hate if Emily broke some fingers punching him."

The smile came back as a smirk before Leah replied with a shake of her head. "No one got punched, Teddy. Emily did turn him away when he told her his feelings last night, though. She called me this morning."

"I guess it's up to me, then," Teddy muttered as she turned towards the door. "If I get arrested for assault and battery, tell my dad before the station does." Leah, realizing how serious she was, quickly got out of her seat and crossed the room to grab Teddy by the waist, whirling the girl away from the door.

"Whoa!" Leah couldn't help the sudden laugh that broke from her throat. "You're half Sam's size, Teddy. And I think getting a charge on your record will ruin that plan to join the force."

Teddy struggled for a split second before sagging against her arms. "I hate it when you use logic."

"Only because you don't have any, idiot." Leah didn't fight the smile this time as she moved them towards Teddy's bed. "Go back to bed."

"If you join me, yea," came a teasing reply, Teddy's umber ringlets falling over one shoulder. She met Leah's eyes with hers, the blue shining brightly as she smiled up at Leah.

Leah blinked at the comment, breath hitching. Her skin grew warm, arms tightening unconsciously around Teddy before she became very aware of their current position. Letting the other girl go abruptly, Leah stepped back as she watched Teddy stumble forward at the sudden lack of support.

The other girl turned to Leah, blue eyes looking down at the floor with white teeth biting on pink lips. With a fresh blush blooming against her cheeks, Teddy floundered under Leah's gaze.

"I mean, I- that wasn't, what I meant-"

"If it stops you from getting charged with assault."

Leah fought down the warmth creeping up her neck, heart pounding as she forced out a laugh. Instead, she watched as ivory skin reddened, Teddy flushing prettily underneath her gaze before Leah took pity on her and looked away.

"Whatever," the younger girl mumbled and Leah heard as the bed creaked under Teddy's sudden weight. She looked back and saw as Teddy crossed her arms, skin flushed still with a stubborn tilt of her chin. "Punching Sam would be worth it."

"Well..." Leah shrugged and slowly stepped towards Teddy before sitting next to her. "I don't think he's worth jail time."

Teddy gave her a sideways glance, lips grinning and, with a blink of an eye the awkwardness of whatever that had been, disappeared.

"What makes you think they'll throw me in jail? I'll just use my connections and blackmail my way out."

Leah scoffed lightly, head shaking as she nudged Teddy. "I think Charlie might have a word or two about that plan."

"Probably." Teddy laughed and nodded her head in agreement. "So, do you want to officially re-meet Bella and stay for dinner?"

Leah was about to object, but then remembered what awaited her at home. Sighing, she nodded.

"Sure. Who's cooking?"

"I am!"

Leah pretended to frown, arms crossing as she tilted her head and looked away.

"Oh, nevermind then. I'd rather take my chances somewhere else."

"Leah!"

Teddy scooted off the bed and pushed her, light laughter spilling from her lips. Leah rolled her eyes and refused to budge, forcing herself to remain still despite the hands pushing at her arm. This only caused Teddy to glower before she reached for a pillow and chucked it at the older girl. Ducking, Leah quickly took the thrown pillow and waved it mockingly at Teddy.

"Missed," came Leah's reply as she smirked, eyes bright.

Blue eyes glared at her before the younger girl whirled around, ringlets flying. Leah's smirk grew into a burst of laughter when Teddy opened her bedroom door and called out to Charlie.

"Daddy, Leah's being mean to me!"

The Swan girl turned back to Leah, blue eyes shining with mischief as she stuck a tongue out at Leah.

With a scoff, Leah made a grab for Teddy, but the girl twirled out of the way, disappearing through the door and down the stairs. Leah laughed when she finally caught the girl in the living room, hiding behind Charlie. Forks' sheriff only laughed when Leah tried to grab Teddy who escaped by running around Charlie, all the while complaining about how 'mean' Leah was being.

It took a while, but Charlie finally calmed Teddy down and Leah was officially re-introduced to Bella, the other Swan twin watching her closely with narrowed eyes and a small smile. Leah ignored this, though. Despite Bella's weird reaction, Leah drove home that night with a large smile, chest light.

In her dreams, she dreamed of blue.

...

The younger Swan twin studied the older Swan twin wave goodbye to Leah Clearwater. Bella could just imagine her sister's wide silly grin. Teddy leaned against the door frame, Bella observing the sudden softness that fell over her twin's body. She watched Teddy, watch Leah go.

Bella was... Bella wasn't sure what she was at the moment.

She'd just spent the past hour watching her twin and Leah Clearwater. She knew how Teddy felt about Leah. But tonight, it was painfully obvious just how much Teddy was into the girl and how painfully oblivious Leah was to it. During dinner, Bella saw the way Leah drew her sister in, Teddy gravitating around the older girl like a lost planet.

A brush of shoulders, a touch to the wrist, and even moments where Teddy unconsciously reached for Leah just to retreat as fast as she reached for her. Then there were the not so subtle glances Teddy made in Leah's direction or the way Teddy seemed to just glow underneath Leah's gaze, eyes crinkling and smile softening.

And whenever Leah spoke...

Bella shook her head as she remembered the way her twin's body would turn towards Leah's as soon as the other girl began speaking. Each time, Teddy had a smile ready with expressions so so open for whatever Leah was about to say.

She furrowed her eyes as observed her twin from the top of the stairs. She caught Teddy's soft smile as her sister closed the door and turned towards her view. She swallowed audibly when Teddy made her way up the stairs. She couldn't help but smile, though, when Teddy looped arms with her and dragged them both to their room.

"How do you like Leah," Teddy inquired as soon as the door closed.

Teddy moved away to let her hair down, already changing out of her clothes to head to sleep. Umber ringlets cascaded down, a humming sound erupted from Teddy's throat.

"Do you," Bella paused as she thought about how to ask this question. "How is everything with Leah, Teddy?"

Teddy froze, pausing midway on putting her nightshirt on. The humming stopped. Slowly, she fitted the shirt over her head before turning to Bella. A small smile played on her lips, eyes suddenly closed off to even Bella.

"Great?" Teddy turned away. "What a strange question, Bella Bear."

"I mean- Teddy." Bella slowly walked towards her sister, hands reaching for Teddy as she pulled the other girl down to sit next to her on Teddy's bed. "That's Leah, right? The same Leah you've..." Bella pursed her lips before continuing, "she's getting married to that Sam guy, isn't she?"

To her surprise, Teddy shook her head, eyes still unreadable.

"No. Sam, ah, they were never engaged and Sam actually broke up with her about a month ago."

Bella's eyes widened, lips falling apart. A moment of silence as she took in that information.

"So what does this mean for you and Leah," Bella asked after a while, the silence breaking between them.

Teddy's eyes widened, the mask breaking as her twin opened and closed her mouth like a fish. Bella almost laughed because Teddy looked so much like Charlie at the moment.

"No-nothing!" Teddy stood up, pulling away from Bella. She began pacing the room. "I mean, Leah's as straight as - I wouldn't try - they just broke up and Leah's still hurting and Sam, urgh, Sam is such a bastard, Bella!"

Teddy paused, eyes narrowing as she turned to Bella, arms crossing.

"Sam's at Edward Cullen's level of bastardry. BOYS! They're so, urgh!" Teddy threw her hands up in the air. "I mean, Sam goes and break things off with Leah without any reasons and now he's suddenly all over Emily! Emily, Leah's cousin and best friend! A-and then there's Edward! Edward flirts with you to just ignore you for weeks on end! What is this?! I mean," Teddy shook her head and Bella, unable to hold it in anymore, laughed as she stood up.

"Teddy, calm down." Bella reached out and wrapped Teddy up in a hug, amusement slipping from her voice as she continued, arms tightening around Teddy. "Are you okay?" She paused, eyes closing. "I know that it hasn't been easy for you, especially with Sam and Leah. Are you... are you okay?"

Teddy's body relaxed against hers and Bella didn't question it when Teddy returned the embrace, arms tight and body suddenly trembling. Bella could only watch her sister with sad eyes when Teddy let her go after several more minutes of silence. She didn't question it when Teddy only smiled at her and said goodnight.

Her sister has never been good at talking about her emotions, especially when they weren't happy ones. Bella has learned to not force her sister to talk about something she didn't want to talk about.

That night, when Teddy slipped into her bed, Bella simply scooted over to make room.

And when Teddy cried, Bella only held tightly onto the fingers that searched for hers in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unrequited love burns.


	5. it's not emily i'm worried about

**Part V**

* * *

_**"It's not Emily I'm worried about, though..."** _

* * *

_March 5, 2005_

Leah really didn't want to be here.

She glared at the ocean, eyes observing the horizon as the sound of laughter drifted over from behind her. She ignored them and the presence of her ex-boyfriend. She'd had an inkling that Sam would be here and if she had known, she wouldn't have come. However, it's been a while since she last saw Teddy and when Teddy specifically called her to let her know that she was coming down to First Beach with Bella, she'd been unable deny the sudden surge of joy.

Even so, she'd purposely come later to avoid the wave of La Push kids that came to socialize. It was just her luck that when she arrived with Seth, Teddy and Bella were part of the group that had gone hiking. Her little brother left a little while ago to hang with a group of boys around the driftwood circle, leaving her to where she was currently. She sighed, eyes closing as she took in a deep breath of the sea air.

She wasn't sure how long time passed until the sound of someone shuffling behind her, pulled her out from the moment of peace. She stiffened, though, when a familiar voice called her name.

"Leah." Sam's gruff and husky voice reached her, pain flashing across her chest. She wrapped her arms around her torso, holding herself tightly. She didn't turn around to which he sighed. "I didn't think... it's good to see you, Lee."

It wasn't good. She was fine not seeing him. In fact, they'd not seen each other since the breakup. The few times she went to see him afterward, he'd not been home. Then after the call from Emily, she'd ignored and avoided him entirely. She continued staring out at the sea, willing him to disappear even as her heart pounded against her chest.

"Leah," Sam's voice gave a deep pause before he continued, "can we talk?"

Sam's body heat radiated from him in heavy waves, almost seeming to physically touch her as he moved closer. Leah's arms tightened around herself. She clenched her jaw, eyes squeezing shut. Sharp breaths in, sharper breaths out. The world tilted as her head pounded to the beat of her heart.

Why didn't he just go away? Why was he talking to her? Why? She wasn't going to answer him. She wasn't. She wasn't.

She wasn't.

She wa-

"Leah!"

Her eyes snapped open as the familiar voice broke through the sound of her heart pounding and suddenly, the world fell back into place. Her heart returned to a steady tattoo as her body breathed in relief. Leah turned around and looked past Sam's hulking form to catch umber ringlets in a messy bun running towards them. Without a glance at Sam, Leah stepped away from him and a smile broke across her face at the sight of Teddy's bright yellow sweater and annoying orange neon sneakers.

Leah opened her arms when Teddy neared and without any hesitance, the younger girl threw herself into the embrace with a laugh, the sound filled with sunlight and warmth. Leah wrapped her limbs tightly around Teddy, sucking in the familiar scent. Mouth parted in an open smile, Leah took in Teddy's laughter as the younger girl pulled away, blue eyes shining with a brightness that Leah didn't realize she had missed.

"You made it!" Teddy's excitement emitted from her in waves as she let out a breathless laugh. "I was sooo sure you weren't going to come! Is Seth here too? Jakey? Did you guys come together? Oh, if you're here," Teddy's hands, moist and cool, wrapped around her warmer ones and pulled them backwards to the driftwood circle, "maybe you can take Bella and I home if it's not a bother?" Her eyes smiled with mischief as she lowered her voice, "we grabbed a ride with one of the guys Bella rejected. It was sooo awkward. Please, please, please, say you can give us a ride home!"

Teddy's lips pouted at her even as she continued to lead Leah to the flames. Leah wasn't sure why, but suddenly, her heart was speeding erratically at the sight of Teddy.

Maybe it was the way Teddy's umber ringlets shined in the sun or how her eyes were the bluest she's ever seen them, but Leah's mouth grew drier the more she looked at the younger girl. Teddy's words flew over and through her, though, before she realized that her gaze had settled on the other girl's lips.

"Oh god!" Teddy's lips frowned, Leah mimicking the frown. "Did I take you away from someone? Who were you just..." Teddy's voice fell away and Leah finally looked up, catching the sudden spark that flashed across Teddy's eyes. "It's you."

"Teddy," Sam responded tersely as he came up behind Leah.

Leah stiffened, fingers curling into Teddy's. Teddy squeezed her fingers back and Leah followed the sudden tugging and blinked in surprise, then amusement, as the younger girl placed herself in between Leah and Sam.

"What do you want," Teddy asked, voice rising as she tightened her fingers around Leah's. Sam's eyes narrowed, glancing down at their intertwined hands before shrugging.

"I just wanted to say hi to Leah," he spoke slowly, eyes moving up to meet Teddy's.

"Well, you said it." Teddy lifted her chin. "Now goodbye."

Not giving him a chance to respond, Teddy turned around and led Leah away. Leah smiled, eyes studying Teddy as the girl cursed underneath her breath.

"That bastard. Who does he think he is? Slobbering all over Emily and coming to say hi to you. God, he's so, urgh!" Teddy whirled to her, eyes still shining with her anger. "Why are you smiling? I didn't even  _punch_  him. I wanted to - god, I want to - but I think your logic is getting to me because being charged with assault really wouldn't look good on my resume and I-"

"Teddy!"

Seth's voice broke through Teddy's rant and Leah watched as Teddy did a full 180 at the mere sound of her brother's voice. The younger girl whirled around, letting go of Leah's hand. Leah's arm fell back to her side and she ignored how empty her palm felt at the absence. Instead, she followed behind as Teddy and Seth hugged/wrestled with Teddy jumping onto Seth's back.

"What the heck, kid!" Teddy laughed as she clung to Seth's neck, the boy pretending to ply off Teddy's arm. "What are your parents feeding you? You're growing like a weed!"

Seth 'choked' as he stood up, lifting Teddy into the air. The two twirled around, Teddy's laugh filling the air. Leah's body melted at the sight, but she quickly shook her head and frowned.

"Okay, okay," Leah tugged Teddy away from Seth, helping her off of him even as her brother grinned at them, rubbing his neck with a huge, silly grin on his face. "I'm starting to remember why I didn't want you two in the same room."

"But we're not in a room," came the unison voice of Seth and Teddy, the two grinning at each other before throwing their grins at Leah.

Leah fought the smile and instead glowered at them.

"You're making it worse."

"You're just jealous of how much better we get along," Teddy quipped, sticking her tongue out at Leah before she threw an arm around Seth's shoulder. "Anyways, Seth come meet my twin! It's been years since you last saw Bella!"

Leah sighed and followed as Teddy dragged Seth towards the direction Bella Swan who was next to a dark brown haired girl with glasses. The two were seated on a log, not talking, but looking comfortable in their silence. Bella and the girl both looked up, though, at the sound of Teddy's voice. Bella smiled, Leah observing how similar her smile was to her twin. The glasses girl also smiled as Teddy dragged Seth over.

"Seth, my twin and our friend, Angela Weber," she pointed to the two girls. Bella stood up, hand outstretched towards Seth with a smile.

"I'm Bella," she said before nodding back at the glasses girl. "That's Angela."

Teddy let Seth go so he could shake hands with both girls and as this was happening, Leah felt someone nudge her. Looking behind, she pursed her lips at Jacob Black. The two have never hung out nor have they do they really talk, but they shared a mutual friendship with Teddy so they acknowledged each other whenever they crossed paths. Plus their fathers were good friends.

"Hey Jake," Leah greeted as she nodded at him.

Jake smiled at her, nodding back before he moved past her to ruffle Teddy's hair.

"And where's my introduction, Teddy Bear?"

"Argh, Jake!"

She threw his hand off. With a scowl, Teddy reached up and let loose her hair. Leah's eyes followed the way the umber waves fell around the other girl's shoulders before Teddy gathered it back up to re-tie into a bun.

"This butthead here, Bella and Angela, is Jakety Jakey Jacob Black. Actually, dad bought your car from his dad, Bella." Leah's eyes traced the slender slope of Teddy's neck, watching the way Teddy's throat moved as the younger girl spoke. It was only when Teddy turned to her did Leah finally move her eyes up. "How long are you guys staying, Leah?"

"Ah," Leah stuffed her hands into her pockets as she tried not to flush at almost being caught. Caught? Swallowing, Leah shrugged. "Whenever you are ready to leave."

"Awesome!" Teddy turned back to Bella, looping her arm into Bella's. "Let's grab lunch then!"

As lunch commenced, the clouds started to slink across the sky, casting shadows across the beach. When people finished up eating, they began to split up. Sam, thankfully, hadn't approached her again and instead, was off with another group.

The group Leah had eaten with (consisting of Jake, Seth, Teddy, Bella, and Angela) dropped down to just Teddy and Leah when Angela went with the hikers followed by Seth leaving to hang out with his friends. Not long after that, Bella and Jake stood up and began walking down the beach. As Jake and Bella left, Leah watched as Teddy looked after them. She took in the sudden tension in Teddy's stature.

"What's wrong," Leah asked after a few moments as the two sat next to each other in front of the driftwood fire. Huh, Leah thought as she looked into the dying blue flames, the driftwood reminded her of Teddy's blue.

She focused back on Teddy, though, when the girl spoke.

"Is it just me or was Bella flirting with Jake just now?" Teddy frowned deeply, turning to Leah. The older girl looked over her shoulder to observe Jake and Bella's fading forms. She shrugged to which Teddy frowned even more, pale fingers tracing circles on the bone-colored bench they sat on. "It's just that, I thought Bella was interested - and I mean  _really_  interested - in Edward Cullen."

At the name Cullen, Leah frowned. "Cullen? As in the doctor Cullen, Cullen?"

"Well, what other Cullen is there around here," Teddy mused as she tilted her head, eyes glancing sideways at Leah. "Yes, that Cullen, Leah."

"Huh. Okay."

Leah looked after Jake and Bella again, lingering on Jake. She wondered when Billy will start using Jake to warn Bella away from the Cullens. It was part of what the elders and older generation did with children in La Push. Even her dad warned her away and asked her to warn others. Not that she did.

"It's nothing. And I'm sure you're just seeing things, Teddy. Bella doesn't seem interested in Jake like that."

"I guess," Teddy trailed off before turning back to the flames. "Heard anything from Emily yet?"

Leah shook her head, leaning back as she scooted a little closer to Teddy, their hips touching. Her heart sped up, eyes looking down at the flames. "No. But I've heard from people that he's been down to the Makah reservation a lot."

"That bastard!" Teddy turned to Leah, hands fisted at the sides. "How dare he! I really should just go and punch him."

Leah shrugged, hand reaching out to Teddy's closest fisted palm. Her fingers encircled warmth, throat suddenly dry before she swallowed.

"Again, not worth it, Teddy." She watched as Teddy moved away from her, taking her palm and warmth. Leah's hand fell back to her side. She tried not to frown and instead, continued with, "I think Emily can handle him just fine."

Teddy suddenly stood up, head turned towards the sea.

"It's not Emily I'm worried about though."

A pause and Teddy tilted her head down as she stared into the flames. Leah wondered if she knew that the flames were the same color as her eyes.

"How are you?"

Leah blinked at the question before getting up to stand beside Teddy, careful to keep some distance between them. She thought about the question. She remembered Teddy's words from before, the last time they were at the beach. Sighing, Leah rubbed her hands together before crossing her arms as she tilted her head up to watch the long shadows across the beach, the sun slinking behind clouds.

"I'm not okay." She breathed out slowly before breathing in deeply. "But I will be."

Teddy turned to her and their eyes met.

"Yea... you will be okay again, Leah. Sam," Leah's heart twisted at the sound of Sam's name even as Teddy paused, gaze turning towards the sea, "let something amazing go so it's his loss. Emily and I are here for you. Always, yea?"

Eyes watching Teddy, Leah let out a deep breath to reply back with a soft, "yea."

She studied the sudden tension on Teddy's face, the younger girl's throat constricting as she swallowed. Leah blinked. She looked down at the ground. While a part of her wanted to believe Teddy, the other part... she wasn't sure if it'll be alright.

She was afraid. Leah was  _afraid_. Of what, she couldn't really tell.

Sam and her, it had all been planned out. They were going to get out of La Push together. Go to college and move somewhere far away from the reservation. As much as she loved her family and her people, it was suffocating. It was stifling.

There was  _nothing_  here. Nothing but being another Native girl from La Push. And Leah wanted more. So much more. More to her life. More for her family.

Just  _more_. So much more than what her tribe and the res can offer. Her people had never felt so heavy, the weight of their burdens pressing forever down on her. Suffocating her.

The future felt bleak.

It felt... empty.

Leah couldn't stay. Not now. Especially now, the wounds of Sam's betrayal so fresh and bleeding. She saw him everywhere on the res, memories and ghosts of their time together, dreaming dreams that couldn't be anymore. She couldn't stay. But there were two people who made her hesitate about leaving and one of them stood in front of her.

Shaking her head, she turned her gaze back to Teddy. Studying the girl, Leah blinked. An ache bloomed in her chest.

Even as the world beckoned her, the thought of leaving this girl next to her, has always left Leah wheeling and breathless. That to leave meant leaving Teddy. It meant no longer hearing Teddy's laugh or idiotic plans and jokes. It meant no more Teddy coming to bother Leah to go running with her or cool hands tugging on hers as Teddy led her to wherever Teddy led her.

Leaving Teddy hadn't been an easy decision. It was as hard as it was to leave Seth. In fact, she'd avoided telling them. She didn't want to see the betrayal. The hurt. Seth would understand. But Teddy? She-

Something cool touched her fingers. Tearing her eyes away, she looked down at the hand that was suddenly holding hers. She looked up at Teddy again, their eyes meeting.

"Hey, it'll be alright, Lee-lee. I promise."

Without responding, Leah only tightened her hand in Teddy's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it was blue.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been YEARS since I read Twilight so I am using the 'Twilight Lexicon' timeline *shrugs* just found it online so hopefully it's accurate.
> 
> But you can find me on Tumblr at nkg-fics for any questions/etc. I'm pretty new to AO3 and Tumblr so not sure what I'm expecting from this site (^_^).
> 
> Thanks, though! 
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> -NkG
> 
> *Also Warning: This is basically a rewrite of Twilight, but with Bella's twin sister affecting canonverse. No like, no read.*


End file.
